


• Interlude •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Cum Play, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M, Possessive/Needy dynamics, Sneaking Around, dope smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: The boys find a few precious, stolen moments after the Mill Valley Film Festival and before Armie flys out to Australia.





	• Interlude •

**Author's Note:**

> Been holding on to this one for a while. Thank you so much to everyone that has cheered me on/ held my hand through this rough patch. Hope this was worth it. ❤️

Tim grins at Armie from his end of the oversized patio couch, one arm crooked behind his head on the pillow, a thick plume of smoke dissipating above him.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just happy."

Armie squeezes his calf and smiles. "I'm glad you came, even if I only get to see you for a few hours."

"When is your flight?"

"I don't wanna think about it."

Tim takes another deep pull and passes the joint back to Armie. "Fair enough."

Armie takes it, but freezes with it halfway to his mouth and glances at the baby monitor on the table beside him. The light display settles and he relaxes again and takes his turn. He tries to pass it back, but Tim shakes his head and waves it away.

"Nah, man. I've had enough."

Armie taps it out in the ashtray and then rests both hands on Tim's leg and starts kneading lightly. "So, how you holding up?"

Tim twists his mouth a little and shrugs, looking off into the lights strung through the trees. "Tired, but it's not so bad. Not nearly as much fun as it was with you, but then I'm not promoting a romance now either."

"Yeah. I imagine there's a whole different atmosphere."

Tim yawns stretches languidly. "Steve's nice though. And Nic is cool. It's good to see him again."

Armie nods silently with a wistful look on his face, his hands stilling.

Tim nudges him with his foot. " _Hey_...I've missed you."

Armie smiles and runs his hands a little further up, circling his knee slowly. "I've missed you too. I wish we had longer."

"When is Liz coming home?"

Armie shrugs. "I dunno. Probably not for a while. I think they're going for drinks after the show. Why?"

Tim raises his brows. "You have to ask?"

Armie glances at the baby monitor again and then picks up the remote for the deck lights and turns them down low. He shifts Tim's legs off his lap and then lays back on the opposite end from him with his arms held out. "Come here."

Tim crawls over the space between them as Armie stretches out and takes up the full length of the cushions. He nudges his legs apart and drapes his full weight completely over him with his face turned into Armie's neck with a deep, contented inhale through his nose. "You smell good."

Armie chuckles and glides his hands over the naked skin of Tim's back. "I forgot how cuddly you get when you're high."

Tim nuzzles him beneath his jaw with a soft giggle, "Mm...and horny."

Armie laughs and holds him a little tighter against him. "Who are you kidding? You're always horny."

Tim shifts his hips a little. "Yeah, but it's worse when I'm high...and with you."

"You getting high with someone else?"

Tim raises up a little and looks down at him with glassy eyes before moving closer to flick his tongue out slowly over Armie's lips. "Only you."

Armie can feel him getting harder by the second. He slides one hand down and into the huge gap in the waistband of the shorts he borrowed to swim in, cups his naked ass cheek and whispers, "Mm...good boy."

Tim shivers at the words and kisses him hard, his tongue impatiently demanding access to Armie's mouth as he starts grinding a little with each squeeze Armie gives him.

"Fuck, I've missed this...missed you crawling all over me..."

Tim moans quietly and grinds harder. "I want to feel you, Armie..." His mouth is now slack, head tilted back to expose his throat.

Armie groans and spreads his thighs further apart, curving his pelvis to push his own hardness against Tim's with a delicious drag through thin nylon. "Can you not feel me enough...what you do to me?"

"It's not enough..." Tim breathes, leaning back down to tug at his bottom lip with his teeth. "I want your skin." he purrs, hips circling wantonly.

Armie looks up at him, smiling despite himself as Tim licks at his lips again with lust blatant in his heavy-lidded eyes. "What else do you want, baby?"

Tim gives him crooked smile and rolls his hips more slowly. "Oh, I think you know."

Armie hums and holds him still as he meets the arc with his own upward tilt. "You're making things very difficult for me."

Their eyes meet as Tim cock throbs against him, panting when Armie's body answers the call with a strong twitch. "Fuck—" Tim chokes out, his body shaking and hips fighting to be free of Armie's restrictive grip.

Armie gives him the tiniest nod and releases him.

Tim pushes up and unties his swim shorts almost as fast as Armie does, both racing to remove as much as possible from between them before the absence of touch becomes unbearable. His hard cock bounces free and brushes against Armie's, seemingly reaching out to him as he lowers himself again with his shorts hastily shoved just under his cheeks. "Oh god... _need_ this so bad." he whispers in a breathy groan, rutting shamelessly into Armie's groin as he brings his mouth back down to reconnect with a wet suck.

Armie whispers into his open mouth "Tim...fuck. Can you—" he breaks off and hisses as Tim starts thrusting against him, the friction almost uncomfortable. "Can you reach the sunscreen?" he finally manages.

Tim stops just long enough to reach over him and grab it from the table.

Armie takes it with one hand and presses his other firmly against the small of his back to still him, looking up into his face with a calmness he doesn't actually feel. "Slow down, baby."

Tim's mouth pinches a little, but he does as he's told, a shudder visibly running down the length of his spine as he stills his hips. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just been so long."

"I know...and we don't have to stop entirely...just...let's make the most of what _can_ do."

Tim smiles and nods. "And what are we going to do?"

Armie grins and nudges him up a little so he can get the bottle between them. He squeezes some sunscreen onto his stomach and then a little into his hand.

"Ah— cold!" Tim hisses when he wraps his slick fingers around them both. "Is that...um...is that okay to use for this?"

"You know Liz only buys the organic shit that you can pour directly into your eyeballs." Armie answers with a laugh, already starting to stroke them both in one hand. When he's got them both slippery, he lifts his chin up a little and whispers as he watches Tim's face contort in ecstasy, "Come back down here and kiss me."

Tim melts back over him, his hips moving languidly now as Armie lets go and they start sliding together in the warm, wet space between their flexing bellies.

Armie teases him with his tongue, giving him little tastes and then withdrawing to kiss him almost chastely as his lotioned hand slides around to Tim's ass.

"You want this?" he asks, his words barely louder than a breath as his fingers dip into the cleft of Tim's ass.

"Yes. Fuck...please." Tim answers shakily.

Armie smiles and sucks at his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth as he begins circling his tight little pucker with a light touch.

Tim arches his back to push against his finger. "Mm...more."

"You always want more." Armie purrs as Tim slides his face over and starts mouthing at the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"I want it all...your fingers...your mouth...your cock inside me...mine inside you." His rhythm steadily increases with every murmured word and Armie encourages him with the steady press and release of his finger.

"Like Toronto?" Armie teases in a soft whisper.

"Fuck. Yes. Like Toronto. Toronto was _so_ _good_....please, Armie."

Armie taps lightly at his hole a few times and finally breaches him with his fingertip making Tim gasp and bite down. He can feel him clenching greedily as he starts slowly pumping his finger in and out, deeper and deeper with every press.

"Don't stop."

"Not til you come."

"Deeper."

Armie pushes his hips up, one foot now braced on the deck, middle finger now more than two knuckles deep. He starts matching his movements with Tim's, closes his eyes and focuses on the heat sucking at him. "You're so tight, baby...so tight. No one else?" His voice trembles, but only partly with lust...his ugly green monster whispering in his ear that he really doesn't want to know the answer to that.

Tim shakes his head against his neck and mewls softly. "Yours."

"Mine." Armie answers him with a relieved sigh and sinks even deeper, knowing he can't quite reach the spot he wants with their current position but making an effort to curl his finger and brush against it nonetheless.

Timmy shudders and pushes back hard, stuttering his hips as he tries in vain to get what he needs. He makes a frustrated noise and shoves himself up to look down into Armie's face. There is fire in his eyes.

Armie knows what he needs without Tim saying a word, and he's helpless to resist even though he knows it's a risk they shouldn't take. "You have to be quiet."

Tim nods desperately.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Armie withdraws his finger and Tim gets up to drop his shorts completely. He sits up and glances nervously over at the baby monitor before snatching up the remote to turn the outdoor lights completely off. 

Tim straddles him quickly, not giving him a chance to change his mind. Needy fingers grasp and scrabble in the dark, pulling him to his heat.

"Slow...you're not ready."

"I don't care." Timmy hisses back.

Armie grabs his hips hard and stops him before he can hurt himself. "I _do_." He feels him still for a second and then start to press down slowly, lifting up, bearing down again inch by inch. Tim is gasping quietly, and though Armie can't see his face, he knows the strained expression he would see right now if he could. He slides one hand around in between them and starts to stroke him loosely. Timmy's clenching relaxes slightly and allows him drop further. "Better?"

Tim finds his lips in the dark and nods against him, his hands kneading Armie's shoulder muscles, breath shuddering into his open mouth around a softly whispered demand. "Kiss me."

Armie tilts his head back for a better angle and opens wider for Timmy's tongue as he moves his hand back to his hip to guide his motions.

Tim makes the tiniest whine and devours him, his body opening up as though Armie's tongue was the key. He sinks down silently and stills as they both adjust. A tremor passes between them as Armie shifts and Tim grabs two handfuls of hair with a surprised gasp, pressing his mouth harder to Armie's to quiet himself. 

Armie thrusts up gently, his breath held, chest tightening. One of the kids could wake up any second, or Liz could surprise him by coming home early. The edge of anxiety at getting caught adds a sharp sweetness to every movement.

Tim slides his mouth over against his ear, curling his body down and moving in a counter-rythym. "You feel so good...I'm so full. Just a little more, please."

"Tim—" Armie tightens his grip on his hips to keep him from getting too carried away. 

Tim bites his earlobe harder than necessary and growls, "Either let me ride you or fuck me goddammit. I'm losing my mind here."

"Baby, please...I—"

Tim isn't having it. He grabs two thick handfuls of Armie's hair and yanks his head back hard. "I promised you I would be quiet. I didn't promise you I would go slow. Now _fuck_ _me_."

Armie grunts, his self control crumbling to ruins in the heat of Tim's demand. His hands slide down, fingers wrapping around Tim's slim thighs just beneath his cheeks to lift him slightly as he slides himself lower into the cushions to get better leverage. He watches Tim's shadow rise in front of him and arch back as he jabs up. 

"Yes...yes...harder." Tim's cock bounces untouched between them as Armie picks up the pace. His hands slip down to Armie's biceps to brace himself as he angles himself back further and chokes back a cry. "Right there...oh _fuck_ \-- right there. Yes."

Armie starts to falter after a handful of deep thrusts, Tim's breathy pleading pushing him to the edge faster than he wanted. "I'm gonna come, baby...you're so fucking tight."

"Do it. Inside me....fill me up."

"Tim, you can't —"

"Don't make me beg. I want to take a part of you with me when I go...Armie...please."

"Touch yourself....do it now. Fuck —"

Tim reaches down between them and wraps his fingers around himself, his body immediately clenching down as a loud cry tears from his open mouth, his cum shooting up in an arc over Armie's chest, dripping from his throat.

Armie's entire body goes rigid, his front teeth clamping down over his lower lip to silence his answering cry as he fills him with hard, fast pulses.

Tim's mouth works in little twitches, his brow creasing in ecstasy as he squeezes himself and milks his release with fast pumps of his fist, all while his eyes are locked on Armie's tensing face.

When Armie finally relaxes, Tim leans forward and laps up the remnants of himself dripping down Armie's throat before moving up to his mouth and forcing his tongue inside. Armie sucks at him and swallows the bitter salt before Tim pulls away to whisper, "Does she do this to you? Does she make you come so hard you can't speak?"

Armie is stunned, his cock twitching hard deep inside him at the brazeness of such a thing coming from Tim's mouth. He's never been this possessive, this demanding. He kneads Tim's thighs lightly and tilts his head a little, "What's gotten into you?" 

Tim stiffens and sits up, pulling off with a little shake of his head. "I'm sorry. That was out of line. I dunno...I just...I shouldn't have said that."

Armie reaches out and takes his face between both hands, stopping him before he can get up. He can see Tim's eyes cast off to the side in shame, unwilling to meet his own in the meager light reflected from the back of the house. "Tim, look at me..."

Tim blinks hard and scrunches his face up. "Can we just forget about it?"

"No." Armie answers softly and pauses before adding, "No, she doesn't do that for me."

Tim finally meets his eyes and they still, the weight of the moment becoming almost too much before he leans forward and kisses him again, softly this time.

"Do you still love me?"

"You know I do."

"Say it."

"I love you."

A car door slams in the distance.

"Fuck."


End file.
